


Святая земля

by Akulatrasax (die_Liebling)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-23 02:51:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4860209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/die_Liebling/pseuds/Akulatrasax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В Земле Обетованной каждый становится ближе к богу. Но боги у всех разные.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Святая земля

 

Это было благословенное для веры время, и позже Хидан не раз вспоминал его с ностальгией. Время, когда крестоносцы победоносно шествовали все дальше на восток, покоряя новые города и обращая в свою веру как можно больше людей, когда Саладин еще даже не родился, а священный великий Иерусалим принадлежал тем, кому должен был принадлежать всегда.

Христианской твердыней возвышался Город Мира, осененный крестом, а с ним и сотни других. Крестоносцы пришли в эти земли и больше не собирались уходить.

 

Таким впервые увидел Хидан Ближний Восток. Когда корабль входил в порт Кесарии, еще одного древнего города, павшего под натиском рыцарей, Хидан уже в нетерпении переминался с ноги на ногу, рассматривая видные с моря каменные стены.

Он чувствовал недоброжелательность Палестины, они все были тут чужими и для этого горячего сухого ветра, и для обжигающего солнца.

До бога отсюда было совсем рукой подать.

Хидан знал, почему его отправили сюда, надеясь, он навсегда сгинет либо в пустынях, населенных лишь змеями и скорпионами, либо от меча иноверца, которых в этих землях было гораздо больше, чем христиан.

Но точно так же Хидан знал, почему он согласился приехать сюда и почему испытывал сейчас легкую дрожь предвкушения. Бог хотел, чтобы Хидан оказался здесь, и вовсе не для того, чтобы бессмысленно воевать за старые развалины.

Бог Хидана был настоящим и снисходил до разговоров с ним. Он назывался немного иным именем, не тем, которым звали его все остальные. И, в отличие от придуманного образа, настоящий бог был гневлив и безжалостен. Его недовольство, точно так же как и любовь, обжигало как местное солнце. Может, это он сам наблюдал за здешними местами, поэтому не оставалось даже клочка тени, где можно было бы укрыться от палящих лучей.

Уже за несколько минут пребывания на палубе кожа Хидана покраснела, но он, закрыв глаза, стоял, покорно позволяя богу себя разглядеть.

— Я избран тобою и прибыл, — шептал он, вознося молитву и зная, что она будет услышана. — Чтобы вершить служение во имя тебя и во славу тебя. И да не прощен будет неверный, но истреблен, ибо не жизнь награда ему, а смерть.

Корабль качался на мягких волнах, матросы и портовые работники громко перекрикивались, пока он швартовался у причала, но Хидан так и стоял неподвижно с закрытыми глазами, ожидая, что ему ответит бог.

Но тот молчал довольно долго, пока Хидан, не потерял терпение и, нахмурившись, не взглянул вверх.

— Пора на берег, — крикнул ему брат Филипп, с которым Хидан познакомился тут, на корабле. Хидан открыл было рот, чтобы послать святого отца в задницу, но скользнул взглядом по своей руке и промолчал. Краснота сошла, уступив место легкому золотистому загару, и тут Хидан почувствовал, что солнце больше не зло печет, стремясь выжечь его с лица земли, а ласково обогревает.

Богу нравится, понял Хидан, он получил благословение. Кожей он чувствовал, как его бог улыбался.

И жаждал крови.

 

 

Святая земля многих привлекала в свои объятия. Единой армии не наблюдалось, и не было даже чего-то, похожего на нее, Хидан с некоторым презрением разглядывал разношерстный сброд на улицах. Кесария в эти дни оказалась глубоким тылом, хоть и была занята после Иерусалима, и никого из полководцев в городе не было.

После оформления необходимых бумаг, пока управляющий рассказывал, к какому отряду лучше всего примкнуть, Хидан, наконец-то вышел наружу, обладая грамотой, разрешающей проезд по всей территории, которую контролировали крестоносцы.

Любой новичок, имеющий достаточно честолюбия, отправился бы прямиком к трону короля Иерусалимского. Удача тут благоволила отчаянным и смелым, в войне за веру можно было высоко взлететь и больно упасть.

По воле богов. Все тут происходило по воле свыше, Хидан чувствовал это.

Судьбы мира и людей переплетались в тугой клубок, ожидая момента, когда невидимая рука потянет за нитку. И Хидан был здесь не просто так, хоть и не являлся нитью.

Он был здесь, чтобы обрубать эти нити.

Его бог требовал подношения в виде окровавленных обрубков и человеческой плоти. Боги всегда хотят этого, но стесняются попросить. Пока все вокруг Хидана, закрыв глаза, молились, не слыша за словами молитвы гласа божьего, сам Хидан молчал и внимательно слушал.

За что и был вознагражден.

В любом случае, все дороги в этих землях вели в Иерусалим, и Хидан тоже намеревался посетить его. Так он мог присоединиться к отряду, направляющемуся на передовую, а потом…

— Да в жопу это потом, — вслух рассмеялся Хидан своим мыслям.

Джашин вел его все это время. Джашин будет вести его впредь.

 

Выдвинуться немедленно не получилось. Хидан был не против путешествовать и в одиночку, но он не знал дорог, а попутчики наотрез отказывались выдвигаться в путь до тех пор, пока не соберется хотя бы небольшой отряд.

Поэтому пришлось ждать. Хоть Хидан и сгорал от нетерпения, но он чувствовал, что Джашин снисходительно относится к тому, что миссия немного задержится. Возможно, не просто так, а потому что он припас для Хидана сюрприз, но выяснить не было никакой возможности — Джашин молчал.

На дорогах все еще не было безопасно — небольшие отряды турков, в основном молодежь, забирались довольно далеко вглубь территорий.

Зато лошадь удалось купить сразу и за смешные деньги — Хидан даже не торговался. Ему на самом деле было плевать на то, не переплатил ли он. Какая разница, сколько здесь стоила арабская лошадь? Люди слишком часто сосредотачивались на материальном, не думая о вечности.

 

Когда их набралось десять человек, не считая слуг некоторых из них, отряд наконец решился выдвинуться. Они называли это мерами предосторожности, а Хидан считал это просто трусостью. Тем не менее, по его мнению, трусость эта была свидетельством того, что на самом деле прибывшие из Европы не верят в своего бога и в то, что он их защитит.

Они были во тьме.

Возможно, Хидан и просветил бы их по дороге, но Джашин не любил трусов.

Мелкая пыль поднималась из-под конских копыт, солнце нестерпимо палило, ничуть, однако, не обжигая Хидана. Невысокие деревья попадались редко, на обочинах рос кустарник, там, где заканчивалась голая земля.

И земля в этих местах была красной.

— Это из-за пролитой здесь крови, — сказал один из спутников Хидана. — Все библейские войны проходили в этих землях, кровь праведников пропитала ее насквозь.

— Вовсе нет, — возразил ему другой. — Когда Творец создавал человека, он взял именно этой глины, поэтому наши кровь и плоть красны как она.

Хидан не смотрел на них, направив коня чуть в сторону. Люди глухи и слепы, поэтому постоянно выдумывают себе истории, чтобы верить, что это боги говорят с ними.

Горизонт застилало сизое марево от жары, солнце слепило глаза, а сильный ветер звенел в ушах и уносил звуки в сторону. Все вместе и стало причиной, по которой они заметили отряд турков, только когда бежать уже слишком поздно и единственным выходом осталось принять бой.

Хидан прищурился, стараясь оценить количество противников. За спиной он слышал, как звенела сбруя и лязгали мечи, пока отряд принимал боевую позицию. В напряженной тишине уже был различим топот копыт турецкого отряда — Хидан видел только первый ряд всадников, их напряженные лица, горящие глаза, но и этого первого ряда будет достаточно, чтобы смять маленький отряд из десяти человек. Они приближались молча и быстро, словно сотканные из жаркого марева всадники оседлали вдруг появившихся из красной глины коней.

Хидан шептал про себя слова молитвы, сам не замечая, как начал произносить их вслух, все громче и громче, совершенно не замечая, как его соратники бросают на него обеспокоенные и испуганные взгляды.

Хидану было плевать.

Когда турки оказались на расстоянии в триста шагов, он пришпорил коня и, продолжая молиться, направился вскачь навстречу им. Некоторые остановили коней, ожидая его, другие пронеслись мимо, и Хидан уже слышал позади себя лязг металла и металл, храп коней и крики.

Все правильно, они, те кто ехал с ним, не победят. Всем им суждено сгинуть здесь, напоив своей кровью Святую Землю.

Хидан взмахнул мечом. Похоже, ему все же придется самому искать дорогу в Иерусалим.

 

Больше всего его бесило то, что под ним убили коня. Идти пешком неведомо куда по пыли и жаре — этого Хидану хотелось меньше всего. Турецкие кони разбежались, и поймать хоть одного казалось уже невозможным.

— Псы и сукины дети, — выдохнул Хидан, добивая очередного раненого турка. Он уже дошел до того места, где сражался его отряд, и, судя по стонам, некоторые из них были вполне еще живы.

— Вытащи… меня… — прохрипел кто-то, когда Хидан проходил мимо. Он остановился и обернулся на голос. — Тебя… вознаградят…

— Скажи лучше, — Хидан подошел к нему и присел на корточки, — эта дорога ведет прямо в Иерусалим?

Он узнал этого человека — это был тот самый, кто утверждал, что человек был создан из местной глины. Какая чушь.

— Да… — тихо, на грани потери сознания, ответил человек.

— Вот и хорошо. А ты слушай, земля здесь красная, потому что здесь живут боги. И они любят кровь, вот и все, — на последних словах Хидан провел лезвием меча по горлу раненого и отошел, наблюдая, как ручейки свежей крови стекают, формируя речку вместе со всей ранее пролившейся кровью.

Он раздраженно вздохнул — осталось добить еще нескольких раненых и тогда он сможет продолжить путь.

 

 

Белые каменные стены Иерусалима — как кости, и кровавая земля — плоть от этих костей. Святая земля, мертвая земля, место, где боги играют людьми в самые простые игры. Местное жаркое солнце быстро избавит проигравших от плоти, оставив белеть гладкие кости как неотвратимое напоминание о том, что проигрывает всегда только одна сторона — люди.

Это невозможно повторить в Европе. Любые замки из черепов из костей не будут в достаточной степени величественны и красивы как этот Вечный Город.

Дорога заняла больше времени, чем рассчитывал Хидан, он все-таки заблудился. Зато смог купить новую лошадь, и это означало, что ему не придется беспокоиться об этом по прибытии в город.

После проверки документов стражники записали рассказ Хидана о стычке с турками, не особо, впрочем, усердствуя. Такие, как Хидан, тут были нужны — умеющие убивать и остаться в живых.

— Король Иерусалимский в настоящее время отсутствует в городе, — сказал по окончании всех процедур начальник стражи. — Он ушел на восток. Но если твоя цель — сражаться во славу Господа нашего, то можешь присоединиться к отряду, который должен вот-вот отправиться в Эдессу на подмогу графу де Бургу.

Хидан даже не стал его особо расспрашивать. Джашин уже шептал ему на ухо, что это именно то, что нужно. Сражения, армии, кровь, смерть, смерть и кровь.

Начальник стражи написал направление и приказал проводить Хидана к тому, кто должен был возглавлять отряд для получения дополнительных указаний.

В ночной тишине Иерусалима пели соловьи, узкие крытые улочки утопали в темноте, и только отблески от факела, который нес стражник, голодно лизали белые стены, как язык шакала лижет кость в надежде найти на ней хоть еще немного мяса.

 

В отряде Хидан быстро зарекомендовал себя как один из самых бесстрашных, безжалостных и удачливых.

Он хотел просто сражаться, и это более чем устраивало и его соратников и командира. Не все тут сражались за молитву, Святая Земля щедро дарила не только благодать, но и золото. Любой богато одетый турок мог заплатить за себя выкуп золотом, лошадьми и наложницами. В передовых отрядах рыцарей креста вера значила куда меньше, чем возможность приобрести что-то ценное.

Хидану было плевать. Тут продавалось и покупалось все, и его это ничуть не коробило — так и должно было быть: чем ближе к богу, тем забавнее становится человек.

Джашин не обманул — с каждой битвой Хидан слышал его голос все отчетливее, его бог был доволен, и для счастья этого было достаточно.

Хидан бросался в центр мясорубки и оставался жив. Его вскоре начали ставить вместе с более опытными воинами, но и оттуда Хидан рвался в центр битвы, не заботясь о том, чтобы держать строй. И в конце концов командир решил поставить его в передовой отряд, обычно принимающий на себя самый тяжелый удар. Хидан отлично туда подходил — он умел оставаться в живых.

И никогда не претендовал на свою долю от выкупа захваченных пленников.

 

 

В те дни, когда опьяневшее от успехов войско делало привал, не в силах двигаться дальше, лагерь начинал больше напоминать рынок. Из тощих, голодных и злых псов войны крестоносцы превращались в изнеженных сибаритов. Скот резали прямо у раскинутых шатров и там же предлагали на обмен и продажу пленных женщин, захваченных лошадей и драгоценности.

Хидану не нравились эти перерывы — он не испытывал слабости ни к вину, ни к женщинам, ни к золоту. А единственного своего развлечения — кровавой резни — ему не видать еще неделю, пока не зарежут весь скот и не переправят трофеи домой. Тогда облегченное войско снова сможет идти вперед и рвать врага во имя господа.

Однако во время последнего из таких привалов в лагере пили и веселились меньше обычного. На настроения солдат влияли дошедшие слухи о том, что эти отдельные отряды сельджуков всего лишь малая часть того, что идет походом на Эдессу, поэтому сейчас в лагере раздавалось больше молитв, чем лилось вина.

Только Хидана наполняло нетерпение. Жалкие боги с обеих сторон были глухи к фальшивым молитвам, а единственный из тех, кто мог услышать, уже благоволил Хидану.

 

Нож блестел, кромка была такой острой, что можно было просто поднести волос, и его разрежет на две части. Хидан провел ножом по своей руке и некоторое время наблюдал, как течет кровь.

Один из сослуживцев смотрел на него, но ничего не говорил. Хидан догадывался, о чем тот сейчас думал, но ему было плевать. Он надавил пальцами на порез и закрыл глаза, наслаждаясь ощущениями. Когда не было сражений, оставалось слишком мало способов развлечься.

К костру подсел еще один солдат. Не обращая внимания на Хидана, он наклонился к тому, кто сидел здесь раньше, и негромко сказал:

— Говорят, на нас идет отряд Мехмеда, сына Малик-шаха, будет что-то серьезное.

— На все воля господа. Он не посылает нам испытаний сверх того, что мы можем выдержать.

— Аминь, брат. Говорят, его воины сильны и безжалостны, а личная охрана набрана из демонов.

— Что за чушь, — фыркнул Хидан, не выдержав. — Демонам нечего делать, как подрабатывать охранниками.

Солдат промолчал — Хидан уже заработал себе такую репутацию, что никто особо не горел желанием с ним сблизиться.

— Демонам не одолеть святого креста, — тихо ответил другой солдат и поднялся, сделав знак другу идти за собой.

Хидан смотрел им вслед, оставшись у костра один. Потом хмыкнул и сделал еще один порез, рядом с первым.

Ничто больше так не завораживало в мирное время, как боль.

 

— В пустыне дух человеческий подобен хилым растениям, — рассуждал брат Лука, один из рыцарей Христа, прошедший обучение в римской духовной семинарии, но так и не ставший духовником.

Среди братьев во Христе он пользовался уважением, но, по мнению Хидана, был так же глух и глуп, как и все остальные. Разве что иногда умел разглядеть отражение истинного в кругах на воде, как, например, сейчас.

Они поднимались в горы, прохлада и лесные заросли приятно контрастировали с засухой, жарой и пустыней внизу.

— Мы, выросшие на севере, походим на эти деревья. Впитавшие в себя божественные откровения как воду, мы выросли и окрепли. Местные же бедны духом и иссушены, ибо влага истинной веры редко проливается на них.

Однако в этом их сила — они жадно ловят каждую каплю, тогда как мы ее не замечаем. Поэтому Христос явился здесь и пролился благодатным божественным дождем над пустыней духа.

Хидан пришпорил коня, не желая больше слушать брата Луку. Опять слепота, как можно было даже то немногое, верно увиденное, неверно истолковать? Божье откровение — не вода, а огонь, а где может быть комфортнее огню, как не в жаркой пустыне?

Он как раз настиг головной отряд, как был дан приказ остановиться. Хидану хватило лишь взгляда на озабоченное лицо командира, чтобы ухмыльнуться.

Наконец-то грядет битва.

 

— В нашу сторону движется отряд Мехмеда. Я рассчитывал занять более выгодную позицию, но они оказались быстрее, чем я рассчитывал.

— Или мы тащились слишком медленно, увлеченные шлюхами и виной, — громко сказал Хидан. На него оглянулись, но промолчали, сознавая правдивость слов.

— Рука господа на нас, братья мои, и победа наша не подвергается сомнению. Однако, что бы ни случилось, сам Мехмед-султан должен остаться в живых, он нужен королю. Мехмед движется во главе отряда, основная часть которого изрядно отстала, и в этом может быть наше преимущество.

«Охраняемый демонами?» — вдруг вспомнил Хидан тот короткий разговор. Он не верил в демонов, но все же неведомый султан был явно уверен в своем отряде и их силах.

Почувствовав возбуждение, Хидан поерзал в седле и проверил, легко ли вынимается клинок из ножен.

 

Если быть совсем честным, то Хидан готов был признать — он даже слегка разочаровался, когда выяснилось, что демону, как и человеку, требовался один удар мечом, чтобы умереть.

Хидана с самого начала битвы оттеснили от Мехмеда, но Хидан был не в обиде. Ему не нужна была слава, не мирская, и ему не нужны были материальные блага. Он хотел драки, и он получил драку — рубил направо и налево, откровенно наслаждаясь этим. Он чувствовал, что остальные рыцари вскоре оставили его одного, не желая то ли мешать, то ли попасть под горячую руку. А возможно, они просто надеялись, что Хидан не переживет этот бой, и эта мысль веселила Хидана — уж он-то знал, что переживет всех присутствующих.

Но врагов было немного, и все кончилось слишком быстро. Пора было уходить назад и догонять остальных, ушедших другим перевалом. Сейчас ни к чему была стычка с остальными воинами Мехмеда. Завтра они спустятся в долину, там подождут погоню и примут бой. Сегодняшняя победа серьезно вдохновила рыцарей, да и самые опасные воины уже лежали поверженными на земле.

И кстати об этом. Хидан спешился и вытащил кинжал, пока остальные бойцы один за другим скрывались в темноте.

Джашин не одобрял незаконченных дел, и надо было проверить, не осталось ли раненых, с тем, чтобы добить их. Он неспешно и методично проверял каждого, пока не дошел до одного, которого, Хидан твердо помнил, поразил в самое сердце.

Но даже в сумерках было видно, что его кожа не приобрела того особого мертвенного оттенка, которым сразу покрываются трупы. Хидан остановился и проверил. Невероятно, но этот человек все еще дышал.

Хидан свистнул, подзывая лошадь. Немного подумав, он погрузил на нее раненого и продолжил осмотр поля боя. Хидан и сам не смог бы объяснить, зачем ему понадобился этот человек. Наверно, легкого интереса было достаточно. На все воля божья, и, пока усталый конь тяжело нес на себе двух всадников, Хидан думал о том, что если его пленник не умрет, то на долгих стоянках теперь будет вовсе не так скучно.

Умение долго не умирать было в глазах Хидана крайне положительной чертой.

 

Пленный не умер, чем в очередной раз сильно удивил Хидана.

— Был уверен, что ты подохнешь, — сказал Хидан, садясь рядом. Он откусывал куски дымящейся баранины, все, что успел унести от костра походной кухни, и почти не чувствовал вкуса.

Он размышлял о том, что никогда не промахивался. Он гордился своим умением убивать, своей точностью и виртуозностью, в конце концов он истратил немало времени на оттачивание этих навыков. А если человек оставался жив после нанесенного удара, то только потому, что Джашину была угодна боль так же, как была угодна смерть.

Закончив есть и бросив кость тощим псам, прибившимся к войску по дороге, Хидан встал и пошел добывать ремень. Он хотел как следует связать пленника, на всякий случай, если тому вдруг захочется сбежать посреди ночи.

Хидан не смог удержаться от шальной мысли — вдруг он поймал одного из демонов, и это вызвало у него усмешку. Он был бы совсем не против, окажись это так.

 

Наутро пленник очнулся.

К тому времени уже почти все войско было готово выступать, а Хидан успел приобрести ослика, на которого и намеревался погрузить пленника, как поклажу.

На самом деле Хидан с того самого момента, как проснулся, успел несколько раз как следует задуматься над тем, что пленник ему не нужен, и это лишние заботы. Но каждый раз, когда он доставал нож, намереваясь перерезать горло захваченному сарацину и бросить его тело псам, Хидан слышал, как Джашин смеется.

Он не говорил ему ничего, лишь смеялся над ним, как над неразумным дитем, и странное дело, в любом другом случае Хидан бы разозлился, однако сейчас он скорее задумался.

Руки пленнику он так и не развязал, но помог ему сесть на осла верхом, а не положил поперек седла, как намеревался раньше.

Они ехали быстро, намереваясь достичь стен крепости до того, как их настигнет враг. Тогда они смогут дать бой, находясь в выгодном положении. Хидан немного презирал такую тактику, считая ее малодушной и трусливой. Будь его воля, он бы уже давно служил кровавую мессу на трупах врагов, но для путешествия дальше на восток ему нужны были крестоносцы.

Все просто — чем дальше на восток, тем обильнее жатва, которую соберет его клинок.

Солнце успело взойти высоко и встать над головами рыцарей, когда вдали, на вершине одной из гор, стали заметны стены крепости.

— Пришпорьте коней, — приказал командир, обернувшись, и сам подал пример.

Хидан, все это время уголком глаза наблюдавший за пленником, заметил на его губах улыбку. Так как Хидан все еще не смог решить, убивать ему пленника или нет, то он чувствовал раздражение.

— Тебе смешно? — сказал он, не особо, впрочем, надеясь, что ему ответят, но любое действие этого странного турка могло бы помочь ему определиться. Джашин не требовал этой жизни, и поэтому Хидан, пожалуй, впервые в жизни, чувствовал себя сконфуженным.

— Он решил, что вас там ждут, но это не так, — ответил пленник на чистейшем французском, и этот факт немало поразил Хидана.

— Он бы не повел нас туда, не будь уверен.

— Возможно, когда-то он шел этой дорогой и один из друзей хозяина крепости позволил им заночевать. Но сейчас за вами идут сильные воины. Хозяин не захочет ссориться с Малик-шахом.

— С крестоносцами он тоже не захочет ссориться.

— Малик-шах ближе, чем вы, и у него больше воинов.

— Но благословение господа лежит на нас.

Тут пленник рассмеялся, заставив Хидана нахмуриться: он мог простить невежество и прощал его братьям-рыцарям, но насмешку простить не мог.

— В этом мире существует только один бог, — наконец перестал веселиться пленник. — И он не с вами.

— И почему ты так решил, собачий сын?

— Оскорбления лишь обнажают бедность духа, — пленник недовольно покосился на Хидана. — Называй меня Какузу и, может быть, я расскажу тебе.

Хидане немного помолчал, но в нем уже проснулось любопытство, поэтому он все же спросил снова.

— И почему ты так решил, Какузу?

— Сколько у тебя есть золота?

Хидан слегка опешил от внезапного вопроса.

— Нисколько.

— А у твоих товарищей?

— Не очень много, иначе многие из них не приехали бы сюда.

— Вот и весь ответ на твой вопрос.

Несколько секунд потребовалось Хидану, чтобы обдумать диалог и понять, к чему клонит Какузу.

— Бог не в золоте, — сказал он, — но, видимо, ты слишком нечестив, чтобы это знать.

— Не в золоте, — кивнул Какузу. — Он и есть золото.

Хидан замолчал, уже твердо и без колебаний решив, что вечером убьет Какузу как можно медленней.

Это откроет заблудшей душе путь к Джашину.

 

— Именем Господа, откройте врата! — ветер подхватил зычный голос командира, понес слова по горам, рассыпал их над крепостью, где они, падая на камни, разбивались громким эхом.

Прошло время, прежде чем на стене появилась фигура стражника.

— Откройте врата воинам Божиим! — прокричал ему командир. Хидан смотрел на него, а потом обернулся на Какузу, тот даже не прятал ухмылку, всем своим видом выражая уверенность в своей правоте.

— Святой Старец сейчас занят, открывать не велено, — громко произнес стражник.

— Жослен де Куртене сказал, что мы всегда сможем найти убежище в этих стенах.

— Подождите до завтра, Старец закончит уединение и выйдет к вам.

— Ну, и кто оказался прав? — негромко произнес Какузу. Хидан ничего ему не ответил.

— Однако я могу сделать так, что эти ворота откроются через несколько минут, — продолжал пленник. Хидан обернулся и пристально посмотрел на него.

— Брешешь!

— Хочешь проверить?

Хидан, недолго думая, склонился с седла набок и перерезал веревки. Какузу, как ни в чем не бывало, тронул ослика с места и подъехал к командиру. Он что-то тихо сказал ему, командир так же тихо ответил, даже не спросив, кто этот человек. Хидан нахмурился — если командир не знает своих людей в лицо, это значит, что они стали шайкой, а не воинством.

Его размышления прервались, когда Какузу подъехал к воротам и поднял голову.

— Пять ярких звезд на вечернем небе озарят своим светом эту крепость, — сказал он.

— Чтобы осветить путь стольким воинам, нужно по крайней мере два солнца, — возразил ему стражник.

— Солнце от рассвета и до рассвета — возможно, но ночью светят только звезды.

— Свет их тускл и не покажет дороги, без солнца не обойтись.

— Его закроют тучи, но тогда на небе не будет видно звезд.

— Ночью без звезд не обойтись, двух будет достаточно.

— Да будет так, — сказал Какузу, тогда стражник кивнул и ушел со стены.

 

Они заехали последними, Хидан молчал, раздумывая над случившимся, он не очень хорошо понимал смысл странного диалога и причину, по которой их так легко впустили, когда за дело взялся Какузу. Одно он понимал ясно — Какузу оказался прав.

Ну, почти прав. Какузу утверждал, что главное — деньги, но пока что Хидан не видел связи с деньгами.

Когда они миновали арку, стражник закрыл ворота, Какузу подъехал к нему. Хидан последовал за ним, чтобы увидеть, как тот отсчитывает монеты — золотую и две серебряные.

— Когда ты успел пообещать ему деньги? — принялся допытывать Хидан сразу же, как только стражник показал и дорогу и ушел.

— Тусклое солнце и две звезды, — напомнил ему Какузу. На лице Хидана отразилось непонимание и Какузу, сжалившись, пояснил:

— Половина золотой монеты и две серебряные. Теперь ты сам видишь, что лучше открывает запертые двери — бог или золото.

— Стало быть, в бога мусульман ты тоже не веришь? — полюбопытствовал Хидан.

— Тяжесть металла в руке куда существенней эфемерного имени, не важно, кто верит в это имя. Веру трудно измерить, а золото легко сосчитать.

— Истинное богатство не материально.

— Возможно, ты прав, — отозвался Какузу, и Хидан с удивлением посмотрел на него. Разве не он сейчас доказывал, что Хидан ошибается?

 

Рыцари располагались во внутренних двориках крепости. Свободных комнат не было, но никто и не жаловался — все были заняты поением и кормлением лошадей, а так же разводили костры, чтобы приготовить пищу.

Хидан поднялся на крепостную стену. Всюду, куда падал взгляд, были только лес и горы, ни следа идущих по их следу солдат. Но Хидан понимал, что они должны быть где-то совсем рядом и завтра придется дать бой.

Месяц висел совсем низко, казалось, стоит протянуть руку и получится дотронуться до него, погладить звезды, россыпью лежащие на ночном покрывале неба.

Зачем ему этот пленник? Хидан все еще не мог ответить себе на этот вопрос. Какузу безусловно заинтересовал его, как только одна незаурядная персона может заинтересовать другую. Джашин добавлял интриги своим молчанием, и все это вполне отвечало на вопрос, почему Хидан до сих пор не убил Какузу.

Но зачем он ему в дальнейшем походе?

Хидан всегда был одиночкой, сколько он себя помнил. Его сторонились и находили странным, но и сам он не горел желанием общаться с людьми. А уж когда Хидан нашел Джашина, то и вовсе занял в отношениях с людьми позицию наблюдателя.

Джашин признавал в людях только страдание, и Хидан полностью разделял такой взгляд на них.

— Говорят, он бессмертный, — где-то под стеной послышался голос, Хидан резко остановился и присел рядом с краем, чтобы лучше слышать.

— А ты откуда знаешь?

— Успел поговорить тут кое с кем. Сто лет он уже правит этой крепостью, а когда уходит в башню, то превращается в разных птиц и зверей и путешествует по миру.

— Сказки, — вздыхает невидимый кто-то, но Хидану не надо видеть его лицо, чтобы знать — в самой глубине души этот человек поверил.

Даже самый циничный солдат во что-то верил, Хидан так и не мог понять, почему в таком случае Какузу считал, что золото сильнее. Золото связывает тело, но не душу.

Хидан видел, как умирают истинно верующие. Смог бы Какузу купить хоть одного из них золотом?

Хидан встал и направился к лестнице вниз. Он почти понял, зачем ему Какузу.

 

— Почему ты стал наемником? — спросил Хидан.

Костры уже погасли, и крепость медленно отходила ко сну. Луна заливала светом внутренние дворики и засыпающих рыцарей, горел свет в башне, где заперся старец, хозяин крепости и несколько факелов освещали стены.

Какузу повернулся к Хидану и молча посмотрел на него, словно не расслышав вопроса.

— Это опасная работа, — пояснил свою мысль Хидан, — тебя могут убить, а зачем мертвому деньги?

— Во-первых, меня еще не убили.

— Могу это исправить, — ухмыльнулся Хидан, садясь и доставая из седельной сумки, которую использовал вместо подушки, нож. Какузу проигнорировал этот жест:

— Во-вторых, я искал не только золото.

— Вот как? — Хидан даже удивился. — А что тогда?

Какузу шевельнул головой, промолчав, он наблюдал за тем, как Хидан режет себя.

— Чем больше порез, тем больше опасность заражения, — наконец указал он Хидану.

— Джашин не позволит этому случиться, — убежденно сказал тот. — С другой стороны… — пробормотал Хидан, раздумывая о том, что, пожалуй, если уколоть, то ощущения будут иными.

Какими?

Недолго размышляя, он вытянул руку, положив ее прямо на мостовую и замахнулся ножом.

— Больной ублюдок, — едва слышно пробормотал Какузу, когда Хидан громко застонал, пробив ножом собственную ладонь.

И это был стон не боли, но наслаждения.

 

Утром Хидан еще раз успел подняться на стену перед тем, как рыцари выстроились перед воротами, готовые выступить в боевом порядке.

Окрестности выглядели тихими, и лишь только в одном месте над лесом нависло словно бы небольшое, уже начавшее исчезать облачко.

— Они там, — сказал кто-то рядом, Хидан обернулся и увидел брата Конрада, исполнявшего обязанности адъютанта командира.

— Были недавно, во всяком случае.

— Надо спешить, — уронил Конрад и повернулся, Хидан последовал за ним.

 

Они двинулись в бой с новыми силами, и отдохнувшие кони уверенно несли всадников навстречу врагу. Командир повел их окружной тропой, и Хидан даже задумался, сколько времени на самом деле провел он в этих лесах, что так хорошо знал местные тропы.

Какузу он оставил с той частью, которая была не в состоянии сражаться и должна была пойти дальше. Он так и не принял окончательного решения и, что уж там, был совсем не уверен, что Какузу не воспользуется ситуацией и не сбежит. С другой стороны побег Какузу избавил бы его от бесконечных размышлений.

Хидан не привык столько размышлять. Черное и белое, духовное и телесное, так делился его мир, и одно никогда не сплеталось с другим.

Солнце еще не успело взойти, как они настигли турков, зажав их рядом с отвесными скалами. Бой был яростен, но короток — неожиданность и невыгодная позиция очень сократили шансы турков на победу.

Но не только в этом было дело. Хидан ходил по месту битвы, снова как и всегда выискивая тех, в ком еще теплилась жизнь, чтобы с молитвой на губах принести ее в жертву своему богу. Остальные рыцари в это время ловили оставшихся без всадников коней и проверяли кошельки убитых.

Закончив, они собрались вместе, готовые выступать.

— Это далеко не все, что были, — сказал Хидан.

— Больше похоже на разведывательный отряд, — согласился с ним брат Конрад. Командир взглянул на них и молча сделал знак двигаться.

— Они решили бросить своего принца? — спросил громко Хидан, ни к кому в особенности не обращаясь.

— Это султан, — кто-то сбоку поправил его.

— Да какая к чертям разница? Они сдали его, трусливые шакалы, — Хидан сплюнул, не найдя в своем словаре достаточно слов, чтобы выразить всю степень презрения к туркам.

— Возможно, они решили присоединиться к основному войску, — не оборачиваясь, сказал командир.

— Как будто им это поможет, — проворчал Хидан, но задумался о такой возможности.

Это означало, что до Эдессы они дойдут спокойно.

Это означало, что возле города им предстоит встретиться с большим войском, настолько большим, что присоединившийся к нему отряд турков будет, вероятно, что капля в море.

Сколько дней пути им осталось? Два дня, в крайнем случае три, если командир решит жалеть коней.

Джашин был полон нетерпения, и оно передавалось Хидану.

 

Двух дней было достаточно для Хидана, чтобы определиться со своим отношением к Какузу.

Они не очень много общались в эти время, но и этих коротких бесед Хидану хватило, чтобы понять — Какузу образован не хуже тех университетских умников, которых Хидан немало повидал у себя на родине.

На стоянках Хидан с ожесточением вонзал нож в собственную плоть — все равно никто не увидит того, что на утро все раны исчезают без следа.

Его отношения с болью изменились, вышли на новый уровень, Джашин одобрительно улыбался — он ждал этого от своего верного последователя. Хидан не признавал плотских наслаждений — чревоугодие и прелюбодейство ничего для него не значили, но, как оказалось, отвергать все телесное было рано.

Раньше он нес боль и страдание только другим, незаслуженно обделяя себя. Хидан слизнул струйку крови, текущую из проткнутой насквозь ладони. Его отношения с богом обрели новую ступень, и это наполняло сердце и душу Хидана радостью.

 

На утро третьего дня разведчики вернулись в лагерь с новостями о том, что часть войска Малик-хана стоит неподалеку, занимая тыловое положение по отношению к основным войскам, осаждающим город Эдессу.

Не самый благоприятный вариант, учитывая, что не было никакой возможности связаться с осажденными и договориться с ними о скоординированной атаке. Балдуин Второй, нынешний правитель Эдессы, не стал бы отсиживаться за стенами, если бы был уверен, что подкрепление придет с другой стороны.

Командир приказал раскинуть лагерь и созвал к себе разведчиков, владельцев самых быстрых и выносливых лошадей. Выйдя от него, они все расселись по коням и разъехались в разных направлениях.

Хидан, чувствуя грядущую битву, в нетерпении гулял вокруг лагеря, топча тяжелыми ботинками местные колючки. Красноватая пыль оседала на его плаще и перчатках, забивалась в нос и в рот — эта земля жаждала крови, как и Джашин. Сколько еще предстоит людям пролить ее в этих местах, прежде чем боги успокоятся?

Хидан не знал — он подозревал, что и через тысячу лет здесь все будет так же.

Под вечер начали возвращаться первые из уехавших утром разведчиков, и Хидан тоже вернулся, не желая пропускать начало.

Какузу, как ни странно, не ушел — он успел приобрести у кого-то сена и теперь кормил своего ослика. Голодная лошадь Хидана тоже тянулась к кормушке, потому что сам Хидан совершенно не заботился о животном. Он даже не помнил, какой по счету это был конь, все равно лошадей под ним постоянно убивали, потому что он всегда рвался в самую гущу битвы.

Какузу, видимо, сжалившись над конем, дал немного сена и ему.

— Даже не буду спрашивать, где ты нашел корм, — сказал Хидан, разглядывая спину Какузу.

— Купил в деревне, — пожал он плечами.

— Ты еще и почистил их, — Хидан с удивлением заметил, что шкуры животных блестят, избавленные от грязи и пыли. Про деревню он даже не стал уточнять.

— Если заботиться о вещи, она дольше прослужит. Тебя это удивляет? — Какузу обернулся к Хидану.

— Меня удивляет то, что ты не сбежал, хотя у тебя была возможность.

— Была, — согласился Какузу. — Почему тебя это так печалит?

— Бесишь, — честно признался ему Хидан. — Но скажи, ты хорошо знаешь эти места?

— Неплохо.

— Хмм, а если бы я предложил тебе послужить мне проводником?

— Если договоримся о цене, — Какузу ухмыльнулся так, словно и не был пленником.

— Половина добычи твоя, — предложил ему Хидан.

— Ты же не заботишься о материальном, — поддел его Какузу. — Нет, недостаточно. Три четверти, полное обеспечение и дополнительная оплата за риски.

— Согласен, — Хидан протянул ему руку, подумав, что всегда сможет убить Какузу, если ему надоест.

Джашин скалился, крася закатное небо в кровь, и этот оскал говорил Хидану, что нет, не сможет.

И это и есть та самая причина, по которой Хидан предложил Какузу союз. Если уж у Хидана была возможность убить пленного, и он ею не воспользовался, это воистину можно было назвать отношениями, проверенными временем.

 

Какузу сидел на старом одеяле, которое служило ему постелью, и медитировал, закрыв глаза. Он слышал крики строившихся рыцарей, ржание коней, топот копыт. Где-то был слышен голос Хидана, но слов было не разобрать.

Войско готовилось к наступлению.

Все, что Какузу знал — то, что крестоносцы наладили связь с еще одним отрядом и решили наступать вместе. На мгновение Какузу представил себе, что было бы, если бы он ушел и предупредил турков об атаке. В конце концов, они были ему не чужие после стольких лет, проведенных среди них.

Кони, бешено топоча, промчались прямо рядом с палаткой, Какузу приоткрыл глаза.

Он бы сделал так с самого начала, если бы не этот молодой крестоносец. Какузу называли жадным, но он всего лишь бережно относился к вещам и умел видеть алмазы в пыли.

В любом случае спешить не стоило.

Отряд выдвинулся — Какузу слышал все удаляющийся шум и снова закрыл глаза, возобновляя прерванную медитацию.

Все-таки Хидану удалось его заинтересовать, в этом надо было отдать ему должное.

 

Солнце дважды успело взойти снова, а воины все не возвращались. Лагерь встревоженно ждал вестей, главным образом потому, что судьба лагеря была неразрывно связана с судьбой рыцарей — стоило тем сгинуть, как всех ожидающих их грозила постичь незавидная участь.

Какузу тоже ждал, скорее со сдержанным интересом, нежели со страхом, и этот интерес был единственным, что еще удерживало его на месте.

Наконец, когда на небе появилась звезда Зухра, вдалеке послышался топот коней, на короткие минуты лагерь замер в напряжении, которое тут же взорвалось радостью, когда стало ясно, что это возвращаются свои.

Ночь заполыхала кострами, и лагерь совсем скоро наполнился громкими голосами, криками и суматохой. Рыцари привезли с собой раненых, убитых и богатую добычу, сами они от усталости еле держались на ногах.

Какузу слышал разговоры о том, что теперь осада снята, но разведка говорит о еще одном войске, приближавшемся к Эдессе. Какузу слышал, как воины рассказывали друг другу подробности боя и о несметных турецких богатствах. Однако Хидана все не было и не было.

— Что ж, — сказал вслух Какузу, когда мимо него пронесли очередного раненого. — Значит, судьба.

Приняв решение, он начал собирать седельные сумки. Что его держало здесь?

 

Впрочем, через весьма короткое время полог шатра грубо одернули, и двое мужчин свалили на землю нечто тяжелое. Какузу обернулся.

— Вот, держи его, — один из них сощурился, видимо, силясь вспомнить, кто такой Какузу и когда это Хидан успел обзавестись компанией. — Скорее всего, подохнет, но это не наше дело.

Они вышли, а Какузу подошел к тому, что они оставили. Это оказался очень грязный и окровавленный Хидан, вернее, то, что от него осталось.

— Можно подумать, это мое дело, — проворчал Какузу, однако нагнулся, взвалил на себя тело и дотащил его до походной постели.

Ножом он срезал остатки одежды, как смог, отмыл Хидана от грязи, и тогда страшные раны его открылись во всей красе. Сабельный удар по груди, вскрывший грудную клетку, ребра были не до конца разрублены, и только это спасло Хидана от потери сердца и легких. Однако была еще одна рана на животе, не похожая на саблю, скорее кинжальная — глубокая, но короткая. Часть кишки вывалилась было наружу, но неизвестно кто заботливо запихнул ее вовнутрь. Вряд ли сам Хидан, учитывая его состояние.

Стоил ли он того, чтобы пытаться что-то сделать?

— Не доживешь до утра, зашивать бесполезно, — вынес вердикт Какузу. — Жаль, ты был весьма подходящим, — странное дело, он действительно чувствовал сожаление, что все кончилось так. Когда в последний раз он сочувствовал живому существу?

Хидан был словно левой рукой, в то время как сам Какузу являлся правой — очень похожие, но совершенно различные. Но поработать вместе им уже не придется.

Какузу поднялся, взвалил на плечо собранные сумки и направился к выходу, туда, где его уже ждал ослик.

— Если ты умеешь шить, лучше бы заткнулся и зашил, а дожить — это уже моя забота, — вдруг прохрипел Хидан в спину Какузу.

Тот остановился.

— Я не ошибаюсь в своих прогнозах, — сказал он. — Это лишь продлит твои мучения.

— Надо будет отрезать тебе язык, слишком много болтаешь, — Хидан странно захрипел, и Какузу не сразу понял, что тот смеется.

Это заставило его принять решение — безумие Хидана завораживало, он был готов признаться в этом самому себе. Одна ночь ничего не решит в его планах, можно задержаться тут еще ненадолго.

— Будешь должен, — Какузу достал из сумки свой дорожный набор игр и ниток, с которыми не расставался никогда и умудрился не потерять его даже во время битвы и последующего плена.

Он зашивал быстро, не особенно заботясь о том, чтобы не причинять боль. Однако Хидан реагировал на боль весьма своеобразно. Если не знать, что Какузу зашивал ему рану и судить только по реакции, можно было подумать, что ему приятно.

— Сумасшедший сукин сын, — Какузу сделал последний стежок и оборвал нитку.

— Заткнись, — Хидан выглядел расслабленным и каким-то довольным.

— Может, стоит забить тебе в грудь осиновый кол, когда сдохнешь? Чтобы наверняка.

— Не дождешься, ублюдок.

Хидан закрыл глаза и затих. Какузу прислушался к его дыханию, убедился, что оно все еще есть, поднялся и отошел на свое место. Решив, что успеет еще немного поспать до рассвета, Какузу прилег на старое одеяло, служившее ему постелью.

Лагерь тоже постепенно погружался в тишину, потушили лишние костры, голодные животные были накормлены, раненые перевязаны, мертвые еще не похоронены, но живые займутся этим позже.

Когда отдохнут.

 

 

Хидан проснулся от того, что хотел пить. Снаружи было еще темно — особый предрассветный час, когда тьма сгущается, становясь почти осязаемой для того, чтобы совсем скоро уступить свету.

Он встал и выругался, когда его качнуло в сторону — тело еще не пришло в норму после всех ран. И, если быть честным, без помощи Какузу сегодня Хидану пришлось бы куда хуже.

— И благодать его бога на нем, — пробормотал он, разыскивая флягу. Свою он потерял на поле битвы — вряд ли те, кто тащил его назад, озаботились тем, чтобы собрать его вещи, в том числе и конскую сбрую.

Опять придется приобретать все заново.

Он нашел флягу и с жадностью припал к воде. В несколько глотков он осушил ее, не обращая внимания на то, что часть воды пролилась на грудь и подбородок. Он повертел пустую флягу в руках, раздумывая, не сходить ли набрать воды, но решил, что напился, и лучше всего сейчас было бы еще поспать.

Он лег на свою постель и неосознанно провел рукой по уже начавшему затягиваться рубцу. Почувствовав на себе взгляд, Хидан повернулся и увидел, что Какузу уже давно не спит, а просто лежит и наблюдает.

— Хорошая работа, — оценил Хидан. — Вот это я называю по-настоящему ценным умением.

Какузу все так же молча продолжал его разглядывать. Хидан не выдержал и заржал:

— Что? Неужели на самом деле верил, что я околею?

— Рана было смертельной, — сухо ответил Какузу.

— Если уж об этом речь, — Хидан приподнялся на локте и уставился на Какузу, — твоя рана тоже была смертельной, когда я тебя подобрал.

Некоторое подобие улыбки тронула губы Какузу.

— Пытаешься сказать, что мы одной породы? Сомневаюсь.

— Нет, всего лишь говорю, что ты не сдох, хотя должен был. А теперь вот я не сдох, хотя должен был.

— Думается мне, несмотря на схожесть внешних проявлений, причины у этих случаев разные.

— Я такого и не утверждал. Разве Господь призреет на такого безбожника как ты?

— Хочешь сказать, твое… исключительное здоровье — лишь заслуга твоего бога? — Какузу сел на постели, явно заинтересовавшись. Хидан некоторое время раздумывал, стоит ли продолжать разговор, но решил, что спать он не хочет, а заняться больше особенно нечем.

— Его благодать.

— И за какую святость ты ее удостоился?

— Такому, как ты, не понять, но я просто славлю его и делаю богатые подношения.

— Не заметил никаких подношений. Если только ты не называешь так резню.

— Кровь, — уточнил Хидан.

— Твой бог в обмен на кровь дает тебе жизнь? Я слышал о подобных ритуалах, — Какузу кивнул самому себе в ответ на какие-то собственные мысли.

— И боль. Когда-нибудь и твоя кровь прольется во славу Джашина, — Хидан ухмыльнулся, он всерьез рассматривал эту возможность.

— Или твою голову отрежут в обмен на золото, — не остался в долгу Какузу.

— Откровенность за откровенность, — сказал вдруг Хидан. — Твоя очередь.

Какузу медлил, не спеша начинать рассказ, что еще больше укрепило Хидана во мнении, что Какузу не совсем тот, за кого себя выдает.

Наконец, когда Хидану уже началось казаться, что он не дождется ответа, Какузу сказал:

— Когда-то давным-давно к востоку отсюда и, возможно несколько к югу, жили шумеры.

— Не знаю таких, — отозвался Хидан.

— Ассирийцы, вавилоняне?

— Посему дано ему имя: Вавилон, — отреагировал Хидан на название города. — Город, настолько же великий, насколько и порочный.

— В мое время он еще таким не был. Но позже порока в нем было не занимать, — усмехнулся Какузу. — Дано ему имя: Вавилон; ибо там смешал Господь язык всей земли, и оттуда рассеял их Господь по всей земле. Вот с тех пор мы бродим по свету.

— Сколько же лет прошло?

— Тысячи.

— Кто дал тебе вечную жизнь, если ты не веришь в бога? — в Хидане проснулось искреннее любопытство.

— Золото, оно может даже это, — Какузу лег и закрыл глаза. — Не думаю, что остались еще живые свидетели тех времен. Мой народ давно рассеялся и забыл свои язык и название. С другой стороны, я жив, что означает, вполне может найтись еще кто-то такой же, как я.

Хидан последовал его примеру и тоже лег. Не то чтобы его сильно удивила рассказанная история — тот, кому дарована вечная жизнь, не может удивляться тому, что она дарована кому-то еще.

Мысли уносили его далеко в прошлое. В страну, засыпанную песком, где посреди пустыни цвел город. Стены из красного кирпича, опаленного и иссушенного солнцем выглядели издалека напитанными кровью. Как и вся эта земля.

В любой зной здесь кипела жизнь. Город приветствовал всех, обладающих достаточным количеством золота, предлагал им своих женщин и детей для плотских утех, продавал рабов и специи. Проведя одну ночь в Вавилоне можно было проснуться благословенным богами либо самым презренным из нищих, все зависело исключительно от удачи.

Хидан вспомнил белые стены Иерусалима, святого города, блестящие и отполированные, будто вытесанные из кости. Они охраняли твердыню и тот святой дух, что хранился в ней. Вавилон же, логово порока, казался вывернутым плотью наружу. Два древних города, словно части одного целого, похожие в том, какое влияние они оказали на человечество, но разные, как шлюха и праведница.

Как верующий и безбожник.

Как сам Хидан и Какузу.

 

Прошло около пары дней, но Хидан еще не выходил из палатки. Какузу сказал, что не стоит высовываться сразу же, потому что остальные могут заподозрить неладное. Вряд ли доставившие Хидана не видели, какие страшные у него были раны.

Хидан долго ворчал, но все же согласился с Какузу и сидел, изнывая от безделья. В отместку он заставил Какузу рассказывать о давних временах, сражениях и богах.

Да, Хидан любил тему религий и божеств.

— В твоем городе уживались боги и золото, что же произошло, что они перестали уживаться в тебе? — полюбопытствовал он.

— Я ни разу не говорил, что не верю, — поправил его Какузу. — Что утверждаю я, так это то, что в нашем мире на человека влияют деньги и только они. А боги живут у себя, и до нас им нет никакого дела.

— Это глупо. Джашин влияет на меня, и я уже влияю на мир. Думаешь, сможешь купить меня, если я решу отрезать тебе голову?

— Нет, но я смогу купить кого-то другого, чтобы он отрезал голову тебе до того, как ты успеешь прикоснуться ко мне. Кстати, если уж мы заговорили об отрезании голов, помнишь, как мы уговорились продолжать путь вместе?

— Конечно, я свои слова не забываю.

— У меня назрело встречное предложение. Предлагаю тебе присоединиться к нашему ордену.

— Типа тамплиеров? — Хидана это совершенно не заинтересовало, но он был любопытен и не прочь выяснить, что это за орден.

— Нет, ты вряд ли слышал о нас когда-либо. Название «Красная Луна» тебе о чем-то скажет?

— Ничего.

— Это всего лишь означает, что мы хорошо делаем свою работу, — Какузу выглядел довольным. — Ты, может быть, не поверишь, но наш орден гораздо значимее любых тамплиеров.

— И королей?

— Придет время, и король избавится от тамплиеров, и, возможно, это мы скажем ему поступить так.

— Занятно, — вот сейчас Хидан заинтересовался всерьез. — И чем занимается такой могущественный орден?

— Объединением. Представь, что куда бы ты ни поехал — везде люди говорят на одном языке, везде единый правитель и денежный стандарт.

— Чушь собачья, мне и так ничего не мешает, — пожал плечами Хидан.

— Скоро будет, мы работаем над этим, — ухмыльнулся Какузу. — Скоро золото заменится на что-то другое. Каменные монеты, может, железные, а может просто бумага, ее не надо чеканить. И люди будут продавать и покупать золото, настоящее, живое, тяжелое, за мертвую бумагу с нарисованными цифрами.

— Не верю, чтобы скряги так просто взяли и обменяли драгоценности на бумагу, — сощурился Хидан.

— Это произойдет не сразу, — успокоил его Какузу. — И только когда люди будут готовы принять наши правила. А потом, например, мы сможем устанавливать любое количество бумаги за золото и обогащать или ввергать в нищету буквально за секунды.

— Как Вавилон, — вспомнил Хидан свое видение в полудреме несколько дней назад. — Весь мир станет Вавилоном?

— Он был красивым городом. Самым лучшим, если тебе довелось родиться в нем. Не думаю, что мир когда-либо станет таким же прекрасным местом.

— И еще вопрос, зачем вам, таким таинственным и важным, я?

— Ты любишь кровь. Нам всегда требуется кто-то, согласный этим заниматься, но до сих пор ни один не был достаточно посвящен. На определенном этапе их всех приходилось… убирать.

— Меня просто так убрать не получится, — хищно улыбнулся Хидан. — Тебе стоит хорошо подумать над своим предложением.

— Я уже говорил, что ты нам подходишь, я редко ошибаюсь, — Какузу вернул Хидану улыбку. Тот расхохотался.

— Если мне не понравится, я уйду, и никто не сможет остановить меня.

— Тогда считай, что ты уже принят.

— И что я должен делать?

— Прежде всего запомнить — у пирамиды нет вершины.

— А что тогда у нее есть?

Какузу потянулся к Хидану и коснулся амулета на его шее — треугольник, направленный одной из вершин вниз. Он немного повернул его, так, чтобы вершина оказалась направленной вверх. Прижав амулет к коже Хидана, он острием кинжала начертил что-то внутри той самой направленной вверх вершины.

Хидан закрыл глаза и не удержал вздоха удовольствия.

— У нее есть глаз, — сказал Какузу, оценивая то, что получилось. — И мне нравится, как это выглядит.

Хидан прислушался к своим ощущениям. Вроде как он только что сделал главный выбор своей жизни, но не испытывал ничего особенного.

Джашин все еще молчал, но Хидан знал, чувствовал, что бог одобряет его действия.

Может, Джашин тоже был родом из горячих песков в окрестностях Вавилона?

В любом случае:

— У пирамиды нет вершины, — повторил Хидан вслух.

Впереди много крови, реки и моря. Ему это нравилось.

 

 

**Эпилог. Наше время.**

 

— Ты не охуел ли? Приказывать мне?

Хидан нависал над Какузу, который с невозмутимым видом пил кофе. Хидан выглядел так, словно только что закончил тренировку в спортзале — полуголый, покрытый потом, только лишь неизменный амулет-треугольник болтается на шее.

— Я делаю, что хочу, и когда захочу, понял? Критику и все остальное можешь засунуть себе в задницу.

— Скольких ты убил?

— Да кому они сдались, кто их считает вообще?

Какузу молча смотрел на Хидана, тот сдался:

— Три сучки и два ублюдка, я уже избавился от трупов.

— Хорошо, что ты до этого додумался. Но я тут не из-за этой шумихи по поводу пропавших туристов. У нас новое задание.

— Какое? — глаза у Хидана нетерпеливо заблестели в предвкушении.

— Ближний Восток. Сирия, Ирак. Пришло время жатвы.

— Давно я не был в Иерусалиме, — оживился Хидан. — Успел соскучиться.

— Это Израиль, — напомнил ему Какузу. — Возможно, мы туда заглянем, но это не наша цель.

— А какая наша?

— По большей части — твоя. Война за веру, реки крови, бесчеловечная жестокость — все, что ты умеешь лучше всех.

— Охуенно, — одобрил Хидан. — По этому я тоже успел соскучиться. И Джашин будет доволен.

Какузу достал из своей сумки билеты и положил один перед Хиданом.

— Пять минут и я готов, — пообещал тот и мгновенно исчез.

Святая земля востока и ее кровавые боги ждут их назад.


End file.
